Legend of Gems - Az ékkövek legendája
by Amor Fidem
Summary: Terjengett egy legenda régen a viking körökben... Egy lányról, aki szeretett, s aki gyűlölt... Egy lányról, akit a lobogó tűzzel azonosítottak, s a sárkányára azt mondták a pokolból született... Egy lányról, akinek a sorsa egyet jelentett a halállal... De nem húzom tovább a szót... Kezdődjék a legenda!


**Minden akkor kezdődött... Sosem feledem mi történt azon az éjjelen...**

„Egy hét éves, vörös hajú gyermek sétált az utcán... Kissé meggörnyedve járt, mint akinek fájdalmai vannak, vagy rejteget valamit... Ebből az utóbbi volt igaz, mellénye alatt ugyanis egy kulcs-csomó rejlett. Lassan haladt, árnyékról árnyékra, nehogy bárki észre vegye a faluból célja felé közeledve. Végül csak elért oda... A ketrecekig, melyekben sárkányok laktak. Persze nem voltak ezek olyan kezes-bárányok, mint a mesékben. Rajtuk nem lehetett lovagolni, sőt a falu egyenesen szörnyetegeknek bélyegezte őket. De a vörös hajú gyermeket semelyik sem bántotta, mindössze érdeklődve nézték, kihez megy aznap este. Hogy miért nem bántották? Azt maga a gyermek sem értette, csak annyit tudott, hogy ez az ő sorsa, hogy meg kell védenie ezeket a sárkányokat a népével szemeben, még akkor is, ha kitagadják, akkor is, ha megölik érte... Ígyhát sorban odasétált mindegyik ketrechez, leszedte a csomóról a hozzájuk tartozó kulcsot, belerakta a zárba, elfordította, majd ment tovább a következőhöz... És ezt mindegyikkel megcsinálva, elért az utolsóhoz... Ebben a cellában, egy hatalmas sárkány feküdt, éppen aludt.

-Miriam... Ma este beváltom a neked tett ígéretem, és kiszabadítalak mindannyiótokat... – a fiatal leányka tudta, hogy a sárkány, az Éjjfúria ébren van, így benyújtotta a kézfejét a rácson. A hatalmas szárnyas, felemelve busás fejét, hozzádörgölőzött. Ezen a lány csak mosolygott. Majd felállva az utolsó ketrec kulcslyukában is elfordította a kulcsot, és odasétált egy nagy, fából készült karhoz. Megfogta, és lenyomta, mígnem a vége a földön koppant. Ekkor minden cella ajtaja kinyílt, és a tűz, és jégokádók kisereglettek, néhány Naracusa-val megsprékelve. Ám Miriam nem mozdult. A kislány észrevéve ezt, odaszaladt, és lökött rajta egyet.

–Gyerünk Miriam! Repülj már el! – ekkor egy pillanatra egymás szemébe néztek, és mikor a két szempár, a kislány tenger-zöldje, és a sárkány égszín-kékje találkozott, a gyermek megértette. Nem beszéltek egymáshoz, de tudta, hogy barátja addig nem repül el, addig nem megy haza, ameddig ő itt van... Ám ekkor becsapódott az épület mellék-ajtaja, és a törzs főnöke, Oswald, a Bivalyerős lépett be rajta, jobbján a gyermek apjával, Imarral, a Villámgyorssal...

-Mirabell! Azzal hogy szövetkeztél a sárkányokkal, megszegted törzsünk egyik fő szabályát! Ezálltal te is ellenségünké léptél elő... Az új neved, Mirabell, az Áruló! – szólt Oswald, amint megpillantotta a lányt. Erre a kis Vörös, rémülten nézett előbb a Törzsfőre, majd apjára. Azonban Miriam sem hallgatta tovább ezt a szerinte értelmetlen eszmecserét. Hiszen sosem értette, hogy az emberek miért utálják őket... A sárkányok mindössze elvették a részüket, és abból is rengeteget el kellett veszíteniük, hiszen az étel három-negyedét az Alfának kellett ajándékozni... Tehát nem hallgatta tovább, hanem két mellső lábával átkarolta az Ember-gyerek felsőtestét, és csapva egy hatalmasat kék szárnyaival felemelkedett. Cikázva kerülgette a hálókat, és a furcsa, piros dolgokat, melyekről tudta hogy ha eltalálják, akár a levegőben is elaludhat, de mivel ezzel veszélyeztette volna mancsaiban remegő csomagja épségét, valamint neki is haza kellett jutnia valahogyan, elvégre három fióka, és a párja várta a fészeknél... Ígyhát amint kijutott az „aknamezőről" sebesen kezdett szállni, egyenesen Agyar-szurdok felé. Már egy ideje a tenger felett repültek, mikor az Ember-lány abba hagyta a remegést, és szétnézett. Mikor a hatalmas kék valamire nézett, erősebben kezdett csimpaszkodni az Éjjfúria melső lábaiba. Miriam csak annyit tanult a kék, mozgó dologról, hogy vigyázni kell vele, nehogy beleessen, mivel ha bele esett nem tud kijönni belőle, és elúszni sem a következő száraz-földig, mivel rengeteg lény élt még ott, melyek friss sárkány húsra éheztek. De az Ember reakciójából arra következtetett, hogy a kétlábúak is félnek a Nagy Kéktől...

-Kérlek Miriam, nagyon kérlek hogy ne engedj el...! – fúrta a gyermek a fejét a sárkány melkasába... Érdekes módon megnyugvást nyújtott neki a sárkánnyal való testi kontaktus, hasonlót, mint amikor az anyját Varat-ot, a Szépségest ölelte meg... És most nagy szüksége volt a nyugtatásra. Nem csak a tenger miatt, hanem amiatt is, mert bekövetkezett amitől félt... Kitagadták. Ám fura mód, ahelyett hogy még inkább megijedt volna, egy apró mosoly jelent meg ajkain. Elvégre egy sárkánnyal repül, ha nem is éppen a hátán ülve, de akkor is repült! És kifejezetten tetszett is neki, ahogy a szél belekapott rövid hajába. Jade-zöld szeme a szembeszéltől könnyezni kezdett. Mikor ezt észrevette, Miriam egy aggódó pillantást vetett rá, de amint látta hogy az Ember-gyerek –(_Mirabell),_ figyelmeztette magát gondolatban- „mosolyog" ahogy a kétlábúak mondják, megnyugodott.

_(Akkor nem ijedt meg annyira, és tetszik neki a repülés!) – _gondolta Miriam. Bealkonyodott, de a Sárkány tudta, hogy hamarosan odaérnek így nem aggódott. Jóslata be is vált, nemsokára meglátta otthonát, és a Szurdok-falba vájt barlang szája előtt lelassított, és szépen egyenletesen landolt a földön, lerakva a „csomagot". A gyermek körülnézett. Gyönyörű volt a barlang, ahová Miriam hozta. Különböző csillogó színes kövek voltak a falakon, és a plafonon, melyekről már hallott. A nagyanyja, Flora, a Kedves mesélt neki a Színes-kövek legendájáról. A legenda szerint:

_„__A Színes-kövek régen a viking népek tulajdonait alkották. Ezeket egy Fúria, a Káoszfúria adta nekik. Minden kő egy tulajdonságot foglalt magába. Ekkor még csak három törzs létezett. A vérszín követ a Huligán-törzs kapta, és ez az erőt jelképezte. A törzsük azáltal hogy viselte, természet-feletti erőt kapott. A lila kő, az átalakulás tulajdonságát birtokolta. Ezt a Humanoid-törzs kapta meg, akik azóta több felé szakadtak, átalakulási fajaik szerint. És végül a zöld kő, melyet a Skorpius-törzs kapott, és a mágia képességét rejtette. Azzal hogy ezt a követ használták, rengeteg dologra képessé váltak, azonban azokat a tulajdonságokat melyeket a másik két törzs kapott, nem használhatták, és mágiával sem idézhették elő. A három törzs féltékeny volt, ezért háborút indítottak egymás ellen. Rengetegen odavesztek a harcok közepette, és ezt Odin, a vikingek istene nem nézhette tovább. Szerette a csatákat, de tudta, ha a vikingek meghalnak, senki sem adja tovább az ő legendáit. Önös érdek vezérelte az Istent, de elküldete a Vér földjére a Harmóniafúriát, mely alászállt a felhők fölül a harcolók közé, kik megbabonázva nézték szivárványszín pikkelyeit, és földöntúli fénnyel vakítóan világító szemét. _

_-Nem érdemlitek meg eme sárkány mágiával megáldott köveket, viking harcosok! Ugyan a Humanoid törzstől nem tudom elvenni alakváltó erejüket, és a Huligánoktől bivalyságukat, mivel az a génjeikbe ívódott, de a köveket elviszem! Viszont halljátok próféciám! Eljön majd egy harcos, ki külön áll minden törzstől, és békét teremt! Nála lesznek a Sárkányok színes kövei, és majd ő oda adja azoknak, akik megérdemlik az Erőt! – harsogta a Harmóniafúria, majd magához vonzotta a köveket, melyek kirepültek helyeikről, és a hatalmas test körül kezdtek körözni. –De amíg a Harcos meg nem jelenik, a háborúnak legyen vége, különben újra eljövök, és én magam hozom el a viking népek alkonyát! – azzal vissza emelkedett a fellegek közé. A köveket három helyre rejtette. A vers így szól:_

_Ha keresed mi elveszett,_

_S a kövek kellenek,_

_Ne áruld el senkinek,_

_De talpad alatt rejlenek!_

_Hol szurdok fala emelkedik,_

_Veszély les rád, hisz ott a Hirtelen Halál!_

_Sziréneknek bősz éneke,_

_Sziklában, a víz alatt zeng,_

_De te állj tovább, levegőbe, a víz alá!_

_Senkinek se áruld el, _

_De ha a legnagyobb kincset keresed,_

_Egy síró követ kell keresned,_

_Síró kőben, angyali harc,_

_Kedvességtől ráncos e arc!_

_Senki sem tudta, mit jelent a Fúria üzenete, ám generációról-generációra mindenki megjegyezte, és tovább adta a gyerekeinek."_

Mirabell felocsúdva megrázta a fejét, és újra körülnézett. Ekkor vette észre a négy sárkányt, és bújt be Miriam háta mögé. Lassan, óvatosan kilesett az Éjjfúria háta mögül. Három fióka, és egy kifejlett sárkány figyelte érdeklődve. Semmilyen ártó szándék nem tükröződött a szemükben, mindössze kiváncsiak voltak, kit hozott ide a területükre, a fészkükbe a nőstény. A hím sárkány, megrázva busás fejét felállt, majd lassan, odalépve a Miriam-hez, hozzá dörgölte a fejét. (_Mint nállunk otthon a háziasított Ocelot-ok)_ - gondolta hirtelen az Ember-gyermek. Aztán a sárkány megint ránézett, és mordult egyet, ám Miriam is visszamorgott. Végül néhány perc múlva a tollas lény – mivel ritka Viharfúria volt – morgolódva lefeküdt a helyére, és tiltakozva elfordította a fejét. A kislány tudta hogy nem tetszett a hatalmas lénynek, hát szépen leült, és elkezdett gondolkodni. Már hajnalodott, mikor felállva a barlang szájához sétált, és kikapaszkodott rajta, majd szép lassan elkezdett lefelé mászni. Egyre gyorsabban haladt, ahogy a Nap lassan felkúszott a horizonton, hisz az emelkedő istenség – a népében a Napot, és a Holdat isteneknek tekintették, ahogy a 12 csillagjegyet is – fényével világította meg útját. Kieszelt terve úgy gondolta talán bevállhat, elvégre a hím-sárkány bizonyára már hetek óta nem evett... Hamarosan le is ért a sziklafalba vájt barlangtól a földre, majd besétált a völgyben lévő erdőbe. Ott vágott egy élesnek tűnő követ, és egy egyenesebb botot, majd elővett egy madzagot a derekára erősített kissebb zsákból, és miután a követ a bothoz erősítette elindult. Meg sem állt, míg el nem ért egy apró tisztást, majd a szélén legugglova várt. A Nap, már áthaladt az ég közepén, mikor egy kis őzekből álló csorda léptetett ki a rétre, és kezdett lakmározni a frissnek nem igazán mondható fűből. Lassan a Gyermek közelebb araszolt a csoporthoz, közben szemével kiválasztott egy kisebb, ugyanakkor zsírban gazdagabbnak tűnő példányt. Mikor már alig 20 méterre megközelítette zsákmányát, hirtelen felpattant, és az állat felé hajította az összetákolt dárdát. A csorda, érzékelve a veszélyt visszavágtatott az erdő sűrűjébe, és onnan figyeltek. A lány lassan felállt, és odasétált a még rúgkapálózó őzhöz. A dárda az állat oldalából meredt az ég felé, a sebből első pillantásra lassan szivárgott a vér, de tudta a lány, hogy amint a dárda távozik jelenlegi helyéről, az élet nedve patakokban fogja elárasztani a földet, mely majd magába issza azt, ezzel elrejtve, megőrizve a titkokat, melyek ezen a helyen történtek. A Gyerek szemei fentebb vándoroltak, majd belenézett velük a szerencsétlenül járt állatéiba. Abban félelmet látott, hát lassan letérdelt mellé.

-Ne félj... Ahová most mész, ott sokkal jobb lesz minden. Nekem a nagymamám mindig azt mondta, nem kell félni a haláltól. Eljön az ígyis-úgyis, és csak a gyávák félnek tőle még az utolsó pillanatban is. Tehát ne félj. A halálról azt mondják a törzsemben, nem azt jelenti, hogy elveszítünk valakit. Vagyis azt jelenti, de ezzel nem hal meg az illető lelke, hanem tovaszáll, egy másik életbe, és egy új kalandba kezd... – az őz lassan megnyugodott a lány halk szavaitól. Mikor a Gyermek már nem látta szemeiben a félelmet, belenyúlt a kis zsákba, és elővett egy pengét. A fémdarab, épp volt olyan erős, és hosszú hogy az állat szívéig érjen. Felemelte, és lesújtott vele... Nem kertelt, amint látta hogy az őz szemeiben már nem pislog az élet, vállaira vette annak tetemét, és visszasétált a szirt aljához. A Nap, sétája végéhez közeledett, hát a Gyermek fogott egy erősebb indát, amivel magához kötötte az élettelen állatot. Végül mikor biztosan tudta, hogy a kötélnek hasznosított növény nem szakad el, elindult felfelé. Lassan haladt, hiszen a súly nagy erővel próbálta visszahúzni a szakadékba, de rendületlenül haladt tovább. Hamarosan a Nap is elköszönt, fényes sugaraival integetett a Holdnak, ki éppen akkor bukkant fel a másik irányban. A másik égitest ezüstösen világított, kifejezve örömét. Ritka volt ez a jelenség, még a leány falvában is, mikor a Nap, és a Hold utolérte egymást néhány röpke percre, és fényeik egybefonódtak. De ez most nem az a pillanat volt, amikor a kis vörösnek ideje lett volna a fényeket nézegetni. Kezei már fájtak a súlytól, amit tartani kényszerültek, és folyamatosan fogyott a testének ereje is. De már látta a barlang bejáratát, nem állhatott meg. Hamarosan a Hold magához hívta háztartását, és a Csillagokkal együtt táncolt az égen, mert semmi gondja, vagy dolga nem volt. Ekkor érte el a lányka a barlangot. Nagy nehézségek árán, de sikerült beküzdenie magát, és végül felállva leoldotta terhét, majd a kötelet rákötve húzta a tollas-sárkányhoz. Az mozgatta füleit, kereste a surlódó hang forrását. Mikor megtalálta, odafordította a fejét, és igencsak meglepődött. Az Ember-gyerek térdelt a közelében, kedvenc zsákmánya, egy őz mellett. Lassan felállt, és odasétált. Ránézett a párjára, aki rá mosolygott, és bólintott, jelezve hogy az amit gondol helyes. Valóban a Gyermek hozta oda neki az étel. Leült az Ember-állat előtt, és megszagolta. Tengerillat szállt fel a gyermek ruhájáról az orrába. Ez nem tetszett neki. Még közelebb sétált, és odadörgölte a fejét a gyermekhez. Újdonsült lányához... A lány lassan felemelte csodálkozástól kitágult tengerszín szemeit, majd mosolyogni kezdett. Hiszen végre befogadta őt a hím is, és bár rengeteg energiájába került, úgy érezte megérte... Hamarosan, már a másik három fiókával hortyogott a fészekben, és arról álmodott, hogy repül a felhők felett..."

**_10 évvel később..._**

**-Valóban régen sikerült odajutnom... – motyogtam, de végül elmosolyodtam. - És utána milyen kalandokba keveredtem a testvéreimmel! Kár hogy el kellett hagynunk a fészket, igaz Damon? – kerestem tekintetemmel nővéremet. Természetesen sehol sem találtam. Elindultam a nyomain, és hamarosan megpillantottam amint egy Király-lepkét üldöz nagy boldogan. – Hát ilyen nincs... Hogy neked minden ilyen bogarat meg csúszómászót meg kell találnod! – azzal elindultam felé. Ám egyik pillanatról a másikra megdermedt. Én követve a példáját szintén mozdulatlanná váltam. Nekem nem volt olyan jó hallásom, de nem olyan sokára én is meghallottam a közeledő lépteket. Emberek voltak, talán hárman lehettek, esetleg négyen. Aztán nővéremmel egyszerre mozdulva ugrottam át a bokrokon, és vetettem magamat az egyik ellenségre. Ám azzal nem számoltam, hogy amint megpillantom az olvasztott arany tekintetet, megdermedek...**

**-Öhm... Leszálnál rólam?**


End file.
